Psycho Kid vs Psycho Dad (Graphic Novel)
Psycho-Kid VS. Psycho-Dad, alternatively known as the Psycho Series Graphic Novel is a 2018 graphic novel by YouTuber Jesse Ridgway, and his production company RiDGiD Studios. The current distributor is unannounced. This marks Ridgway's literary debut, and follows the events of both the Psycho Series and The Devil Inside. The graphic novel was announced on YouTube on December 21, 2017Psycho Series Graphic Novel (ANNOUNCEMENT). The story allegedly follows the account of Jesse Ridgway, or Psycho Kid following the events of Psycho Kid Flees Country. In the novel, he faces times of hardship, guilt and struggle over the death of his father. Unknown to Jesse, however, his father has been resurrected from the dead by the Devil and is out for vengeance. A campaign to raise $10,000 made to ship off and publish many copies of the novel was made on Kickstarter. This campaign was fulfilled within the next 24 hours on December 26, 2017. The novel is scheduled for an aimed wide distribution release for June 2018. It is currently available for pre-order. Recap of Previous Events ''Psycho Series Jesse Ridgway is an undergraduate in his early 20s who expresses a love for gaming, and desires to pursue gaming as a career. His father, Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. forbids it, and in doing so, he destroys any appliance or household object related to gaming in order to prevent Jesse's passion from becoming a reality, and for him to get a real job in the real world. The start of the ''Psycho Series is filmed by Jesse's irritating older brother, Jeffrey, and the videos filmed accumulate millions of views on YouTube. As tension occurs between the relationship between Jesse and his father, Jesse starts a series of vlogs, spanning over a year telling the story of his life under his psychotic father's oppression. Jesse furthers his relationships with his uncle Larry, his girlfriend and his mother, but strains his relationship with his Aunt Melissa. As the series progresses, he travels living in different areas, including Eagles Landing, the Wingless Eagle and the Ridgway Morton Building, among others. He also progressively shows signs of insanity, at times sparking controversial arguments among his friends - and the viewers of his vlogs. Several arcs in the story include being exiled from the Ridgway Residence, being arrested, being responsible for his parent's divorce, looking into finding a new house and going on the lookout for a job. When his actions further strain the relationships within his immediate family, Jesse reaches a breaking point and nearing the climax of the series, he has a mental breakdown. Sourcing his insanity from his father's psychopathic nature, Jesse, using a weapon given to him by Corn, kills his father, and escapes to Switzerland. He contemplates on suicide, but decides against it. He then leaves youtube forever and get a new job as a farmer while hiding in the mountains. Psycho Series The Devil Inside Seven months later, Jesse Ridgway, in another world called the Master Realm becomes sad and depressed after ending the Psycho Series. He gains the ability to snap his fingers, becoming different characters he created including Psycho Kid himself. Jesse's depression caused him to snap into Isaac Kalder, a 18 year old with emotion problems. At first, Isaac seems to lost his memories and instead has Jesse’s memories but he later regained his own memories. He pretended to be Jesse and uploads BTS videos of the Psycho Series and released a documentary about Jesse's challenges and struggles making the Psycho Series. Isaac also makes changes to himself piercing his ears, dying his hair black, and getting "i'm a psychopath" tattooed on his back. For the past 6 months, Isaac began doing over the top pranks, drinking, kidnapping others, and doing drugs. When Jesse's family found out that Jesse's master realm self is trapped inside a mirror, they eventually get Isaac to snap back to his own world and get the real Jesse (presumably) back from Boogie, a fellow youtuber/insane fan. Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. blames the YouTube videos for everything that has happened to his son, and cancels their family vacation. Jesse is brought into conflict when his characters take over his mind, causing him to snap back into the mirror. The mastermind behind everything is revealed to be the Devil inside of Jesse whose goal is to destroy everything Jesse has created. The Jesse that came out of Boogie’s house was just a shell of the Devil. Upon ressurecting Jesse's antagonistic characters from the dead, the Devil destroys seven of Jesse's main characters. Jesse Ridgway snaps into Psycho Kid, turning him into a two dimension image and defeats the Devil. The Devil, in the form of a necklace, attempts to convince Jesse to snap back into Isaac, but realizing how he never gave up on the Juggies, he throws the necklace away. Jesse takes on the Psycho Kid persona. Meanwhile, Psycho Dad, who was among the dead souls resurrected by the Devil begins recalling his murder, and vows vengeance. Story ''To be added upon official release of the Novel References Category:Miscellaneous McJuggerNuggets Related Media Category:The Devil Inside